Butcherblock Mountains Timeline
The following soloable quests take place in or around Butcherblock Mountains, and are aimed at characters of levels 20 to 35. The quests are designed so that you can start at three different locations: either the , the docks, or the sarnak camp. Each starting point will take you to the other locations after a few quests. (recommended levels in parentheses) From Greater Faydark Lieutenant Glennmorrow #To The Docks at Once! At the Docks Dockmaster Waulon #Dock Delinquency (20) #Coin for the Captain (21) #*Captain Says! (20) #Nautical Disaster (22) #Seeking Brulten Hiltstill (22) *Silent Beckon (20) - from Hulis Glettlegear - sends you to the *Schmitty's Sandals (21) - from Schmitty McEricson on the beach beside the docks Researcher Kiman #Help in the Highlands (22) # (20) # (21) # (21) Dwarves Series starting here Making Friends with the Dwarves # (20) - beginning with on the # (25) - continuing with on the docks # (27) - continuing with at # (28) - continuing with at # {30) - beginning with at # (33) - continuing with at # (34) - beginning with at # (34) - ''returning to Irontoe Brigade series #The Yarpsnarls (22) - starts with Argro Durthor at The Highland Camp #The Many Uses of Carapace (23) #Irontoe Brigade Requisition Lists (23) #Delivery to Verung (24) #It Was Argro's Job (25) - Continues with Verung Kae'Rush at West Fort Irontoe #Feeding the Irontoe Brigade (25) #A Missing Package (26) #Reporting to Wyrwynne (27) #From the Field (28) - Continues with Wyrwynne Shadhe at the Mortartoe Mines tunnel entrance by The Quarry #Remnants of Butcherblock (30) #The Yarpsnarls... Again (32) #A Kobold Relic (33) At Brulten Hiltstill #The Kobold and the Beautiful (22) #Muckflick Message Intercepted (22) #Seeking the Kilnkors (23) - continues with Jonedorn Kilnkor at East Fort Irontoe Trapper Coalbear - walking the road near griffin tower *The Number One Threat in Butcherblock (24) Gherrana Cobbleblork *Feathers for Gherrana (23) # (21) # (22) # (23) # (23) # (24) # (24) - offered only if you finish Scout Chillekla's quest line in Timorous Deep # (22) # (21) # (22) Ninoin D'syl #Teir'Dal Timber (22) #Fletch Me More (26) #Straight and to the Point (27) Fort Irontoe Jonedorn Kilnkor - in the office at West Fort Irontoe #Axing a Favor (24) #The Forest Strikes Back (24) #Finding Gloln Kilnkor (22) - Continues with Gloln Kilnkor in the South guard tower of East Fort Irontoe #A Report of an Army (27) #Pillage or be Pillaged (30 Heroic) #All Quiet on the Western Front? (31 Heroic) - Concludes with Barrot Gulleyton in West Fort Irontoe at the barricades Garl Copperstroke / Trinny Sweetdough - starts in West Fort Irontoe #Silencing the Shriekers (24) #Searching for Sweetdough (25) - sends you to Trinny at Torin Hammerborn #The Kragploom Message (29) #Sometimes You Have to Break A Few Eggs... (30) #All You Did Was Hang Around And Eat Our Eggs! (33) Grot Leadarm #Ill Communication (24) - sends you to Hamish Felderham Quests starting here leading to Kaladim #A Tale of Two Towers (31 heroic) #Dunfire Diamonds are a Dwarf's Best Friend (31 heroic) #Planting and Plundering (31 heroic) #A Couple Ringlets Missing (62 heroic) #The Terrok Strongbox (68 heroic) see also: Kaladim Timeline Near Lesser Faydark Trinny Sweetdough - beside the griffin tower at #Ape is Enough! (27) Hamish Felderham - in the valley connecting Felderham's Folly to The Broken Fields #Razing an Army (25) #Finding Feagon for Felderham (26) #The Apprentice (27) Near Trozusk Ripscar #Trozusk's Challenge (31) #A New Challenger (33) Eneek Rialb #Eneek is No Snack! (32) #Eneek Needs a Snack! (32) Other Quests Collections *Bugbear Ears (35) *Kobold Paws (35) *Bugbear Bones (35) Deities - these timelines start in Butcherblock Mountains, or have steps that take place there. *Brell Serilis Timeline - recommended for all Artisans *Cazic-Thule Timeline - recommended for evil Mages and Priests *Rallos Zek Timeline - recommended for evil Fighters *Solusek Ro Timeline - recommended for Sorcerers *Quellious Timeline See Also *The Estate of Unrest - Heroic 65+ instanced zone *Kaladim Timeline - Solo and Heroic 30+ public zone *Soloing Timeline *Heroic Timeline